Outpost
Outposts are a type of building, available to all factions in one form or another, which usually allows base expansion, but does not itself construct buildings. For some factions which do not have traditional build ranges, the Outpost may fill another specific function. =Types= Allied Outpost The allied Outpost is the basic HQ structure of any allied base. The Outpost is constructed by a Dozer like any other structure, and is the prerequisite for other structures. The Outpost can train basic infantry, such as GIs, but not advanced infantry, which require a Barracks, and can only do so a limited amount of times. Outposts also allow you to lay down basic defenses around it, even if no Construction Yard or Dozer is present. The Outpost can be upgraded into a Command Center when your base fullfills the necessary technological requirements. Stats Abilities Radar Grants radar minimap of slightly more than its own sight radius. Soviet Outpost Following the doctrine of strategic mobility, the soviet Outpost is deployed from the Mobile Outpost, a variant of the MZKT universal carrier. In both its vehicle and deployed forms, the Soviet OP has powerful abilities that support local forces in addition to the build area it grants. Stats * Type: Vehicle (mobile), Building (deployed) * Class: MCV (mobile), Outpost (deployed) * HP: 110 (mobile) * SPD: 18 * SIZ: * WGT: * SGT: * Cost: 600 Abilities * Movement - Moves with movement type "Tracked" at Brt.Speed up to 18 ** ROT (per frame): 5 ** ROT (per cell): 1 * Sight - Radial range 5; permanence * Deploy - Becomes immobile structure. Propaganda Units in a wide radius around the Outpost gain tactical benefits. Train Infantry The Soviet Outpost can train basic conscripts. Autocannon The ZU-23-2 Sergey autocannon mounted on the driver's cabin when mobile and on the top of the structure when deployed. The powerful high-velocity shells can defeat infantry and light vehicles on the ground and also engage aircraft. Its accuracy is slightly on the bad side, however it makes up for this with sheer volume. Unlike the Shilka, the Outpost's Elite weapon upgrade are depleted uranium core ammunitions, making it more capable of defeating even armored attackers. * Nuclear reactor - The Outpost is self-contained in terms of power, equipped with a miniature nuclear reactor. It does not require outside power to function far away from your base, however this also makes it volatile. Notes * Medium armor * Forward command center * In several missions, the Outpost will be the highest-tier base unit you will encounter, and destroying it will defeat (or severely cripple) the opposing force. While this sounds like an easy task to do with aircraft, tanks and artillery, the Outpost and the units it usually commands are more than a match for forces composed mainly of infantry and lighter vehicles. Civilian Outpost These civilian Outposts are occasionally encountered on maps. They serve as storage for resources and can also repair your vehicles. They are no longer armed and do not grant production options as in previous versions. However, capturing one will grant a build radius. Abilities * Repair See also * wikipedia:Outpost * Construction Yard * Comm Center * Headquarters Category:Structures Category:Allies Category:Soviets